Finding Love And Second Chances
by ILoveLavenders
Summary: It's been 127 years since he saw Bella. Edward sees no reason in life until an unexpected event turns his life upside down. Bella is a vampire but she does not possess any memory of her human life including him. What happens when Edward finds out that he left something a lot more than the love of his life?
1. The Mysterious Circumstances

Edward POV

SLAM!

I flew backwards as the enormous bulk landed on me. I think the impact broke a few trees. I couldn't see anything. I was too shocked to even react. My head hurt with the fall. The figure on me tried to move but slumped back on me. Again. I groaned and it took time for my vision to clear.

"Get away from me!" I screeched at the damn load on me. As my vision cleared, I recognized the heap as Emmett. He slid down on the other side of me. His eyes were blood red and he looked like he'd been beaten up severely. "EMMETT!" I shrieked in horror. He wasn't unconscious, merely in pain. His clothes were a lot torn and had splatters of blood on them and his face seemed cracked. Alice heard me and rushed to us.

"Oh my god!" Alice shrieked looking at Emmett.

"We need to take him to Carlisle!" I said urgently lifting him up as Alice supported him. "Did you see this coming?" I asked Alice as we ran to our home.

_No! His future momentarily disappeared and I started panicking but then I heard you shout. _Alice thought. _Who could've done this?_

"I don't know." I said my voice shaking. We reached the house at that point. Emmett must have killed a human! We had to leave quickly.

"Edward. What happened? You're back so soon." Esme said as soon as we stepped in and looked at Emmett with her mouth open. "Carlisle!" Esme said loudly in panic as soon as her eyes bore in Emmett's frail form. Carlisle, and everyone came down to along with him to see what this was all about. Rosalie shrieked when she saw Emmett.

_Oh my god! Emmett! How? How did it happen? _Rosalie thought in panic as she rushed to Emmett. I quickly lay him down and Carlisle started his work immediately. He told us to leave the room apart from Rose. Esme, Jasper, Alice and I went upstairs.

"How did this happen?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I was just walking in the forest when Emmett landed on me as if somebody threw him. He possessed no coherent thought." I said worriedly.

_He's in pain. _Jasper said in his thoughts.

"Alice, when will Emmett wake up?" Esme asked.

"He'll be alright in five hours." She said.

"Who could do this. I mean Emmett is strong. You can't just toss him away. Whatever did this is a threat and it's still out there." Jasper said worried.

"I couldn't see who did this either." Alice said panic evident in her voice.

"I am afraid that's not the only problem. Emmett's off the wagon. His eyes are blood red. He either killed a human or a vampire is in transformation. Though I think the answer is most likely the second one. I think we should go to the forest and check if we have a newborn in our hands or if there were witnesses." I said hurriedly.

"I am coming with you." Alice said immediately.

"No!" Jasper protested. "We don't know what this thing is. We don't know if it's still there! It's too dangerous for you." He said looking at Alice.

"Jazz. I can handle myself. Besides, Edward will be there with me." She said. Jasper was still reluctant. "Jazz. Please believe me." She said Jasper looked at me.

_Don't let anything happen to her. _He warned.

"Thank you Jasper!" Alice said already seeing his 'yes'. I quickly left the house and started retracing my steps as Alice followed me. I wasn't afraid of this creature. In fact, I wanted it to kill me. My life had lost its meaning the day I left…Bella. It had been one hundred and twenty-seven years since I left her. She was long dead now. The reality hit me like an arrow. She went missing after two months when I left her. She was never found. I learnt that after my resolve to stay away faltered and I came back after two years. But there was nothing I could do then. The trail had gone cold. No body was found but she was declared dead. The pain was unbearable. And it had worsened over time. My mistakes had taken Bella away from me. And I had no knowledge as to what happened to her. My head swum with pain at the realization.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed breaking me out of my stance. I stopped immediately and looked down to see that we had reached a small clearing. I could see a lot of blood soaking down. But neither Alice's nor mine eyes darkened heavily. The blood smelt better than that of any animal but not as good as a human's blood. It smelt faintly like that of a vampire. It smelt pleasant and sweet. There was no body though. Just the dead body of a mountain lion. The blood down did not belong to the mountain lion though. The lion was drained but it had no bite mark.

_Do you have any idea whose blood is this? _Alice asked in her thoughts.

"No. I have never smelt something like this before. It smells better than any animal but it's not human. It smells pleasant actually." I said frowning.

_Whatever it was, it made Emmett's eyes turn red. _Alice thought.

"You would be right." I said. "How did this lion die? There's no bite mark on it." I said confused. Alice looked at the dead lion examining it. "It died of a broken neck." I realized looking at the odd angle of the lion's head.

"But it's drained of blood." Alice said more confused than ever.

"So it appears." I said and looked around. I spotted a syringe fallen away partially hidden by the grass. I picked it up. There were small splatters of blood in it. I was more confused than ever. "It was drained of blood by a syringe." I said frowning. Alice was confused too. "Maybe whatever the creature was, killed the lion and was drawing out his blood in some sort of a container, probably a blood bag when Emmett attacked the creature and the creature fought back not before Emmett injured him. The creature took the container and hastily ran away. Probably not too far considering he's injured but he's still strong considering what he did to Emmett." I deduced. Alice looked at me with raised eyebrows. "We should follow the smell of his blood."

"Lead the way Sherlock." Alice said.

We tried following the trail but it was more like a perfume. I couldn't really track where it was coming from. It was strong too.

"It's not working." I groaned.

"What do we do Mr. Holmes?" Alice asked.

"I consider you seek the future Dr. Watson. At which path does our future go blank?" I said playing along.

_Nice idea. _Alice said in her head.


	2. Facing The Past

Edward POV

Alice foresaw different paths and our futures seemed to disappear through the thicker lane of the forest. "Are you sure it's safe?" Alice asked slightly fearful. _I have no idea what will happen if we follow this path. _She said in her mind.

"It's alright. I'll follow the path. You can go." I said in a whisper but I knew she heard me. At that point, she saw Carlisle approaching us.

"I'm not leaving you and Carlisle is going to be here in two minutes." She said. True to her visions, Carlisle was there in two minutes.

"I gave him some venom to heal but it'll take a few hours for him to be fine." Carlisle said as soon as he came. "Is this where the trail ends?" He asked.

"Not exactly." I said. "I assume you saw the lion." I said.

"Yes." Carlisle said. "Drained of blood but dead of a broken neck. Someone killed him for the sole purpose of harnessing its blood. I don't think it was a vampire and certainly not a human." He said.

"Yes. Alice can't see the creature and she saw our futures disappear on this path." I said pointing towards the path.

"Let's go." Carlisle said and gestured Alice to lead the way. She walked very slowly considering that she had to see every possible path to understand where our futures disappeared. It took us half an hour to reach our destination. Though it wasn't what we expected at all. In the middle of nowhere, there was a mansion. Not as big as our house but big. There was a road beside it but it was as secluded as our own house. I could hear no thought from the house but the smell coming from it was extremely pleasant. What did shock us was the noise of a beating heart. It wasn't normal. It was beating at an unusually high pace. As if someone was having a heart attack. But there seemed no trace of any other noise. It was weird.

"Should we go in?" I whispered in a very low voice. I had no clue about the powers the creature possessed. _I have never heard such a heartbeat Edward but it's definitely not human. _Carlisle thought. _I think I should go in first. _"But Carlisle…" I protested. Carlisle stepped forward and walked towards the house slowly in careful steps. He was in is doctor's attire. I chose to follow him as did Alice. We slowly rang the doorbell.

We had been in Forks the last time I saw Bella. Guess the fate had decided to make my life adventurous every time I returned. The door opened slightly and I was hit by the smell of a vampire. The smell was like strawberries and freesias. It opened fully to reveal the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. She had the same bright brown mahogany curls and the small heart shaped face except that now there was a huge scar running from the tip of her forehead running between her nose and her right eye and ending at the end of her cheek below the ear. Her eyes weren't brown anymore. They were honey yellow like topaz and there was no blush. There in front of me was someone I had left to protect one hundred and twenty-seven years ago. I was numb not knowing what to say. How I had crafted what I'd say to her had I got another chance to meet my angel? All the words evaporated from my head leaving one word. 'How?' How did this happen? I wanted to…I did not know what I wanted anymore. Maybe forgiveness? But the face looking at me showed no feelings. Carlisle and Alice were just as shocked as me. I had no power of speech as of this moment. Bella coughed lightly.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I really am." She said in the most angelic voice I'd heard. It was beautiful. "I am guessing you're a part of the Olympic coven?" She asked in a small voice.

Carlisle regained his power of speech. "Um…yes. I am Carlisle Cullen. The head of my family." Bella brought out her hand to shake his hand.

"I am Hazel Kingston. And I really need to go." She said sorrowfully. At that point I heard an inaudible moan. Bella/Hazel looked behind in worry. She turned to us hurriedly. "You guys can sit in the living room or you can come by later." She said and ran away in vampire speed leaving the door open.

_Was that Bella? _Alice thought.

"I don't know." I said inaudibly. "Seems so." I said so that Bella couldn't hear. Carlisle was shocked too. _She was wearing doctor's scrubs. _He thought. _Bella is clearly a vampire and is probably angry with us._

I nodded at him. The living room was attached with the kitchen. Weirdly, it was completely stocked and being used. I got up and went to the cabinets to see that nearly three shelves were full of chocolate spreads. Some cabinets had a large amount of pancake and waffle mix. A lot of bread. But when I opened the fridge, I was baffled. There in the freezer, were loads of blood bags filled with animal blood. Carlisle came behind me and looked at the stuff with particular confusion. At that point I heard a beep. Bella/Hazel came in the kitchen quickly and snatched a blood bag from the fridge not caring to explain why she had so much stuff in the kitchen or why she had so much blood in the freezer? Bella/Hazel was indeed in her doctor's uniform with worry painted on her face. It hurt me to see her in pain. I loved her more than my own life. The beep came again and Bella opened something that smelt foul. She pulled the waffle out making the beeping stop. She laid the waffle on a plate and poured some animal blood on it. Our eyes didn't darken much considering it was animal blood. She pulled out a chocolate spread jar and poured two spoonsful of it on the side of the plate. At that point, the sound of the beating heart neared along with footsteps. I turned around as Bella/Hazel laid the food on the dining table.

"I told you to stay in the bed." She groaned looking towards the doorway as the creature neared. Carlisle, Alice and I stopped breathing. What was this creature?


	3. The Creature

Bella POV

Nessie came in limping. I immediately went by her side and wrapped her arm around my shoulder to give her support. I had patched up her bleeding wound on the neck. She seemed down. The venom I had given her felt like burning to her wounds but she didn't say anything. Her winces were like knives to my dead heart and there wasn't much I could do to take away the pain. I had made her change to a loose light blue frock.

I had no time to explain the situation to the other vampires in the room. She slowly sat on the chair. If I could take away her pain, I would have. The three vampires stared at Nessie intently. She hated being the center of attention. She touched my cheek with her left hand. I saw the memory of us to talking to Charlotte about a certain Olympic Coven. I nodded at her. She sighed in relief. Olympic coven didn't have a violent reputation. She started eating the food in small bites. I gestured the three vampires to sit along with us at the dining table. I gave a polite smile to Carlisle.

"So. My name is Hazel Kingston and this is my sister Vanessa Kingston." I lied fluently. Nessie gave a small smile. The Olympic Coven had a really good reputation but I did not trust them enough to tell them about Nessie. Who was I kidding? I didn't trust anyone. We had always introduced ourselves as sisters for it made everything much easier. The bronze haired vampire still hadn't dropped his staring. He was kind of pretty. The pixie was staring everywhere trying to make sense of things. Carlisle was more reserved and politely smiled at me.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. Head of my family. This is Alice." He said gesturing towards the pixie. "And this is Edward." He said gesturing towards the bronze haired vampire.

"Are you alright?" I asked Edward for he seemed to be in some sort of pain.

"F-fine." He croaked. I frowned but took his word. Nessie snickered at him. What was so funny? She touched my cheek again showing me how Edward had checked me out when my back was turned. I was mortified. Nessie started chuckling at my face.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked Nessie.

"She's not allowed to speak. Doctor's orders." I said firmly. Carlisle chuckled.

"You're a doctor, Bel-Hazel?" He asked smiling.

"Yes." I flashed a brilliant smile. "I wanted to make difference. You're a doctor too as I heard." I said smiling.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded. "How old are you?"

"One hundred and twenty-seven by vampire years." I answered.

"Human?" Carlisle asked.

"Eighteen." I smiled. It was a guess though. I must be eighteen. I think.

Carlisle nodded. "Birthday?" He asked. I frowned. I didn't know my birthday but I couldn't say that now.

"What's with all the questions?" I asked not answering his question. Carlisle shook his head.

Alice gave Nessie a curious look. "I don't understand. You aren't human. You're not a vampire either." She said looking at Nessie.

Nessie smiled. "Doctor's orders." I reminded her before she could open her mouth. She frowned at me. I knew she wasn't going to tell them the truth but I was afraid about her neck. She had finished her food and was now sitting at the chair leaning back. "Nessie is nothing but an immortal pain in the ass." I answered, nodding as if stating a fact.

"Hey!" Nessie pouted at me. Alice giggled.

She had spoken. I mentally slapped myself. Not the best time to provoke her Hazel. At that point, I noticed that the scent of Nessie's blood had lessened. Her wound had sealed itself! Finally! I mentally cheered. "Your wound has healed." I grinned and went to her side. I went by her side and slowly peeled of the bandage. The bite mark had healed. I quickly disposed it in trash. Nessie glared at me. I looked at everyone innocently.

"I hate you Hazel." Nessie said as if stating a fact.

"No you don't." I said firmly.

"No I don't." Nessie nodded defeated. She was so adorable sometimes. She turned to Carlisle. "Is the big guy alright?" She asked.

"Kind of. He'll be fine in three hours." Alice said immediately.

"I am so sorry about it. He just wouldn't leave Nessie. And he lunged at me after he attacked her." I said immediately apologizing. The incident still scared me. What if I hadn't come by in time? What if the vampire had already drained my only daughter? Edward choked at that point.

"Are you alright?" He asked me worried.

"I can defend myself just fine." I said firmly slightly annoyed that he thought I needed protecting. Hadn't he seen how I'd beaten the big guy up?

"Can I ask how you got that scar?" Carlisle asked gesturing towards the one on my forehead. Nessie took my hand between her palms.

"I would like to not talk about it." I said with a polite smile as the bitter memory came back. Nessie immediately touched my cheek. I saw us dancing in a bright meadow with the cherry blossom flying around. It was really amazing memory. I sighed in content as she slowly pulled her hand away. I looked at her thankfully gazing in her bright green emerald eyes. She reminded me of everything good. I could never be unhappy while gazing at my daughter smiling. I hugged her relishing the warmth. I kissed her forehead lovingly. I look back to see the Edward had broken the end of the table. His eyes were black. What is wrong with this guy? "Are you sure you're fine Edward?" I asked frowning.

"Yes." He said and got up and left my house slamming the front door shut. I turned to Carlisle.

"Is he usually this grumpy?" I asked giggling.

"Yes. You should see him with Rosalie." Alice said immediately.

"Tell us about your family." I said pleasantly ignoring all the awkwardness. "I heard you are a coven of seven. Am I correct?" I asked.

"You heard about us?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"Yes. You're quite famous. I heard about you from some vampire called Charlotte." I said. "Her mate is Peter?" I didn't' remember his name probably but it started from P

"Ah." Alice said. "He's a friend of Jasper, my mate." She said.

"They didn't specifically mention him." I said. "I am sorry about the big guy again." I apologized.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Well…Nessie was just draining a lion when the big guy jumped and bit her. I tore him away from Ness but he went crazy so I had to knock him down." I said.

"You knocked out Emmett?" Alice asked raising her brows. Nessie chuckled.

"That's the guy? He wouldn't stand a chance against Hazel." Nessie said confidently.

"He's strong." I lied in admission.

"Weak." Nessie said in assessment.

"I had some trouble." I lied trying to make it believable.

"Yeah. Trouble not killing him." She snickered right after I finished.

"Vanessa." I warned.

"Haze." She said giving me the oh so innocent look. I narrowed my eyes at her and smacked her head. Nessie looked at me with an open jaw. "That hurt!" She said feigning hurt.

Was she really gonna do this now?


	4. Conclusions and Fears

Bella POV

My chest felt heavy. It was midnight and there was an empty feeling in my chest. A gnawing feeling. I didn't trust the Cullens. Not in the slightest. But my gut said I could. But my gut also knew that Nessie was more important than anything. And there was no step I'd take that might bring harm upon her. I had been through too much to make an error. I knew vampires. The weirdest part was that, these vampires were oddly trusting of me. Not Nessie but me. I wouldn't reveal my abilities to just anyone. But Carlisle was oddly frank in that way. I had shielded Nessie's mind while they were there. Well, my shield was always around her. The circumstances made me doubt my steps. Should I really attend to the hospital? I could always attend school with Nessie like a high school girl.

I laid back on the grass still in my scrubs, while gazing above. The stars were shining brightly. It looked beautiful for my vampire senses allowed me to see them without trouble. It was then I felt it. The pain in my chest. I didn't squirm or flinch with its presence. It had become merely an ache with time. The feeling of loneliness cut through my insides. It was frustrating! For I had been nothing but alone my entire life! Why did I feel such a thing when I didn't know the feeling of being not lonely?

_But you were lonely when you woke up..._ The voice in my head said. I wasn't alone but Nessie had been there. She had messy reddish brown hair with tints of mahogany spread evenly on her forehead. Her emerald green eyes twinkling in the moonlight. The most beautiful baby I'd ever laid eyes on. Not that could recall seeing any baby. I remember her fluttering heartbeat as she looked at me with those wide eyes. I remember the toothless grin plastered on her cute little face. She had blood all over but she looked so cute. I remembered giving birth to her on the very ground I'd waken on. It was frightening. That little girl crawled up to me slowly and put her hand on my knee tapping it lightly while throwing curious glances.

"Goo." She blabbered as she drooled lightly. Time stopped for me.

"Hello baby." I cooed picking her up. Her heart was beating wildly. I longed to taste the blood running through her tiny little body. I wanted to kill myself as of that moment. How vulgar I was to think of killing my own child? It was one of the times I longed to know the secrets behind the darkness. Did I have parents? Did they like me? Did I have a happy human life?

But like every night, I was answered by darkness. It was blinding and frustrating. Soon, I found myself lost in staring at the stars.

* * *

Edward POV

I locked myself up in my room. Was Hazel really Bella? Was she so angry with me that she pretended not to know me? She had every right to be. How I'd longed to be near her? To see her again? To hold her in my arms as her blush crept its way to her face? She wouldn't blush again. And who was Vanessa? What was she? She drank blood and ate human food! And she had blood in her system. Was she dangerous to Bella? Did Emmett really attack Bella? And why did Vanessa look so familiar? I didn't remember meeting her but I was sure I'd seen her. Like I had known her for a long time but I had never seen her, forget about meeting the creature.

"IT WAS A GIRL?" Emmett shouted in shock as Carlisle attempted to explain what had happened. Alice was holed up in her room without Jasper. He felt distressed. He hadn't the slightest clue what to do. He sensed both of our sadness and sorrow but he had no clue what happened. "BELLA IS A VAMPIRE?" Emmett screeched when Carlisle explained the situation.

Rosalie snarled. _Just when I thought my family was finally together! She just had to come and ruin it for us! And how the hell did she become a vampire?_ I flinched from her thoughts. Her mind was plain vain and bitter.

"It's true. She also has a peculiar girl along with her. She drinks blood." Carlisle explained slowly.

"She's a vampire." Jasper concluded finally understanding the reason of Alice's distress.

"Her heart beats." Carlisle added. The punchline. Everyone apart from Carlisle, me and Alice gasped in shock.

"That's not possible." Rosalie exclaimed in disbelief.

"It isn't. Or at least. That's what I thought. Hazel gave her some venom. I smelt it on the bandage. It healed her quite slowly for a vampire. She has blood flowing through her veins and that's why you attacked her Emmett." Carlisle stated looking at Emmett.

"I attacked her?" He asked in stressed voice.

"Yes. Bella or Hazel as she calls herself seemed quite protective of her. She was the one who attacked you for hurting Vanessa, the girl." Carlisle said.

_SHE ATTACKED EMMETT? I AM GOING TO KILL HER! _Rosalie screamed in her mind. I snarled in warning knowing Rose heard me.

_This just keeps getting better and better. _Emmett thought.

"She showed no sense of recognition. This makes me believe that she's either very angry with us or she really doesn't remember anything." Carlisle ended. He was still shocked that Bella was a doctor now. Not that I expected any less.

* * *

Bella POV

"_Nessie. Are you sure?_" I asked again as she ate her pancakes. I knew I was being irrational but it was important. We had hardly any idea if Alice could see us. And if a vampire was out hearing our conversation. We had gone over to speaking in Sanskrit for precaution. It was my job to protect Nessie and I would always protect her from everything that conspires against her. Nessie had gotten hurt yesterday, and I couldn't afford seeing her in pain. She had a thing for sweet things and I made sure to keep my kitchen stocked. Not that eating too much of sweet harmed her.

"_Yes, Mom._" Nessie said convincingly. "_I'll call you in case anything feels out of place, okay?_"

"_Nessie. I know that these vampires we met yesterday seemed trustable but people we trust have the power to destroy us inside out._" I said seriously.

Anyone would have called me over-protective and say that I was worrying too much, but Nessie knew better for we'd seen things. We'd seen how things work.

"_I know._" Nessie nodded. "_Nobody but us can keep us safe._" She said. It was line often spoken by me and it hurt to know the truth behind the words. The hurt didn't affect reality. It just made reality seem worse. Reality is cruel. But it's also good. Gazing at Nessie's smiling face, felt like an achievement. My insides couldn't help but lit up with joy whenever I laid my eyes on her.

"_You know that you have a mind reader and telepath in the school._" I reminded. "_And a psychic._" I added.

"_Yes. Think in native languages. Keep emotions under absolute control. Never reveal too much and never tell what I am._" She said in recap. "_I don't think Alice can see me though. Me being you know what. She was looking at me with a very curious, careful and controlled flair. She seemed unsure about me. I think I am safe._" I kissed her cheek smiling.

"_Bye._" I said and she took her keys for the Mercedes Guardian and went away squealing in excitement. I could simply take joy in her happiness and that made me happy more than anything.


	5. First Day and Curiousity

Bella POV

My heart hadn't beat in years. Yet, here I was. As lost as ever. That too, in a place I knew so well. The hospital. Never had I thought I would work with 'The Carlisle Cullen'. I wasn't honored or something like that. Just unsure. Another vampire doctor. Who would have thought? The hospital threw a sense of familiarity at me like any other, easing my nerves.

"Miss Kingston?" A nurse asked as she came up to me. She eyed me from my forehead to me toes with a scrutinizing expression.

"Doctor Kingston." I corrected unaffected by her disapproving glare. Nothing new for me anyway. I was dressed in scrubs with a stethoscope around my neck.

"Follow me." She said with a stern voice as I followed behind her. "Are you by anyway related to Doctor Cullen?" She asked without turning back.

"No." I answered. I knew we looked alike.

"Really? Because you two seem a lot similar." She said in a voice that basically gave off the '_I know you are lying. Why don't you just admit it._'

My voice remained unaltered. "I wouldn't know." I said.

She seemed frustrated at my composed face. Boy, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Edward POV

Nessie or Vanessa whatever the creature's name was made quite an entrance at school. The girl rode a Mercedes Guardian. I still couldn't shake the sense of familiarity when I saw her. Like I had seen her before so many times but I couldn't remember. Since when did vampires start having trouble jogging their memory.

Oh boy. I was going insane! Have I finally reached the state of frenzy?

I froze as soon as the creature climbed out of her car. She seemed rich. More than us. Her house had been beautiful and very big for two. Amidst, all the rubble, I could say I was perplexed to hear a new voice. I zeroed on in on it but dammit if it wasn't frustrating. She was thinking in a language I didn't understand. It sounded native, calm but excited and sweet. Sweet as in cheerful. I felt Jasper panic.

_EDWARD! What the hell is she!? Is she a threat? _He asked his head spinning with how she could be a threat to Alice.

"Relax Jasper." I said grinding my jaw.

I felt angry. Enraged. He lashed out during my Bella's birthday party. He was the one who endangered Bella. He's the reason we left and I finally find her after more than a century, with a creature who is most probably a danger to her. Bella is so angry with me that she is ignoring me acting like there was never any 'us' and all Jasper cared about was consolation!

Jasper flinched away from me, sensing my anger towards him. My anger was quickly subsided by guilt. I had no right. It wasn't his fault. It was my choice to leave her. My fault that the creature was at so close a proximity to Bella. And she certainly had every right to be angry with me. I carried no monopoly over her. But I had to find out if the creature was any threat to Bella.

Jasper understood my inner turmoil. _I am sorry Edward. After everything I have done, I have no right…_

I cut him off. "It wasn't your fault Jasper. I had no right." I whispered dismissing it and quickly went inside the school. I tried to get in Nessie's mind but I did not understand what she was thinking. I had never heard such a tongue. I felt irritated. As the day passed, I grew more and more worried. I was more annoyed than worried though. I wanted Nessie to be bad but she was extremely calm throughout the day. She was polite, nice and 'attractive' to the male population of Forks High. Like us, she seemed to keep to herself. What was she?

_Edward! Get a Grip! _Rosalie's mind screamed at me as she saw me sulking. I shook my head trying to clear it. The lunch bell rang finally and I got up slowly in defeat as I walked sulking through the hall. I'd been asked out by seven girls by now. To say Rosalie was irritated would be an understatement. Apparently our Nessie was stealing away all her attention.

Nessie wasn't pretty. She was beautiful. Her hair was a mix of red and light brown which seemed to glow in the light. Her eyes were the purest emerald green. She was beautiful naturally. She didn't look inhuman like a vampire nor dull like a human. Yes. Bella was human. But she was one of the few who was anything but dull. Even her name brought out stabs of pain in my chest. Nessie didn't need any make-up. She wasn't one to wear heavy make-up and dress fancy. She was dressed in plain jeans and a sweatshirt. Casual. Just like Bella. She entered the lunchroom and pretty much, every eye was on her but that didn't faze her. She quickly picked out her lunch. She selected all the things from the table which humans would consider 'sweet'.

_I should go and apologize to her. _Emmett thought in his head. Before Rosalie could stop him or ask him where he was headed. Rosalie hissed in annoyance when she saw him approach Nessie.

"Hey. I am extremely sorry about yesterday." Emmett said as soon as he approached her.

"It's fine Emmett? I think." Nessie smiled at him genuinely guessing him by our conversation yesterday.

"Yes. You can call me Buff." Emmett grinned.

"Yeah. Are you alright by the way. I pretty much passed out when you attacked me. I heard Hazel hurt you pretty badly." She said hint of apology in her voice.

_Her concern is genuine. _Jasper commented examining her emotions.

"Oh please." Emmett said. "I let her win."

"Right." Nessie said disbelieving. "Don't let it go to your heart Buff." Nessie chuckled.

"Well, Nessie. Why don't you sit at our table today?" Emmett asked.

"With the creepy guy staring at me? No way." She said sarcastically, looking pointedly at me. Although sarcastic, she was serious.

"Oh. Eddie? Don't worry about him. He has issues." Emmett said trying not to laugh. I glared at him.

"No. I think I'll be fine." Nessie said smiling.

_That's weird. _Jasper said furrowing her eyes. I didn't know if Nessie had super hearing like us so I gestured to Jasper asking why.

_A person's emotions don't stay stable. It wavers but Nessie, her emotions with Emmett near the end, didn't waver. As if she was forcing her emotions to stay under control. She must have sensed something off. Can't you act…normal? _Jasper silently asked. I sighed in defeat. He was right about this one. I could have been the only one to tick her off but that didn't lessen my curiosity. What was Vanessa Kingston?


	6. Suspicions and Threats

Bella POV

I went to the market after my day of work. It was quite nice and went off smoothly. The hospital was…pleasant. In its way. Dr. Cullen seemed to steer clear of me. This was good. He was as unsure of me as I was of him. Had he been an enemy, he would have acted friendly. His tension pointed towards the fact that he was almost as protective of his family as I was of Nessie. But then, the vamp ratted out all of his coven's powers. A protective one wouldn't do that. It was as if he were expecting a reaction. Perhaps he thought he'd scare me though I had heard he was quite hospitable. Dr. Cullen didn't seem surprised to see me. He felt shock.

I quickly entered the clothing store to pick out some jeans and sweatshirts. I simply went to my size rack and holed up some light jeans in the bag and some comfy looking sweatshirts. At that point I was hit by a particularly new scent. Vampire. I turned around, my body in alert. At the entrance, stood a spectacular blonde vampire well dressed and attracting mega attention. Some guys even ogled her. I had smelt her on the Cullens. By description, this was Rosalie Hale. Emmett's mate. I knew better than to approach the mate of a vampire who I had whacked out pretty bad. I felt her footsteps stop behind me. I turned with a neutral expression on my face.

"Hello Rosalie." I greeted with a small polite smile.

Her face darkened in anger. "Listen Hazel or whatever you go by! You stay away from my family. And you stay the hell away from Emmett or I will hunt you and your kitten down!" She sneered as she grasped my neck. I grasped her neck right back and pushed her to the wall while covering her mouth with lightning speed. Her struggles were useless against my lethal grip. I did a quick look around to see any eyes. None. Her eyes were wide open with shock.

"You don't scare me Rosalie. And you won't dare threaten Nessie. Not if you want to live." I whispered in her ear, the venom practically dripping in my voice. I released her from my grasp and she turned around instantly glaring at me. I smiled automatically as if nothing had happened. I smoothened her collar lightly and delicately with my eyes boring in her shocked ones. "You are loved Rosalie. And I wouldn't want some vengeful vampires behind my back. Now would I? I'd have to kill the entire fishpond. And I feel that the death of an entire coven would be rather tragic. Don't you?" I asked with a bright smile, silent threat behind my words. "I will wipe out your entire family into oblivion if you threaten Nessie let alone harm her. Are we clear?" I asked with a smile plastered on my face my hands stilling on her shoulders. She didn't say anything. "Thought so." I patted her shoulder and turned my back on her. I possessed no intentions of hurting her or her family, but the threat was very much real if they laid hands on Nessie. I handed out the black credit card to the cashier and made my way out to the car.

* * *

Edward POV

Ha. At least, we escaped the clutches of Alice and Rosalie. A relief. At least, Jasper, Emmett and I could carry out our little plan. The girls quickly left the place once the bell rang. Alice wouldn't look into our futures. It had been blank in school and fuzzy outside. Ever since we'd started taking decisions about how to handle the 'Vanessa' situation. She preferred not to look out for our futures for the time being. I couldn't blame her. I could understand her headaches.

"Hey." I approached Nessie along with Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward." She greeted politely without any trace of curiosity as to my sudden approach. She was still thinking in that thing. She is well-mannered. Or a psychopath.

"I am sorry about my behavior." I apologized.

"No need to apologize Edward." She smiled and proceeded to put the key into ignition.

"Going home so early?" Emmett asked.

"I would like to invite you to our house." I smiled.

"Yes. It would be a pleasure to have you guys there." Jasper smiled.

"We'll see." She smiled. "I'll have to check in with Hazel."

"Check in with Hazel?" Jasper asked hoping to catch her slip.

Nessie's expression remained neutral. "I don't appreciate interrogations Mr. Hale." It was wonderful how her expression remained neutral.

"What do you want with Hazel?" Jasper asked, bars broken.

Nessie tilted her head to the right. "The funny part is, I see fear in your eyes. Fear for something or someone. But I know you don't sense hostility emitting from me towards any of you. Do you Jasper?" She asked, her voice laced with sweetness. He didn't answer. Simply glared at her. "Even without your power Jasper, you know better than that. You've waged newborn battles."

"The scars-" Jasper tried to ask but Nessie cut her off.

"The scars aren't the only thing. You've a predatory look in your eyes. The protective instinct. The animalistic need to protect dear Alice from danger. I have only seen that in those who know the words pain, suffering and vulnerability from inside out. Those who know the possibilities." She said seriously without a blink. Her face broke into a smile after a few seconds as we registered the words." Let's hope your worst fears don't come true." She said with the silent threat behind her words and climbed into her car blowing away. I turned to see Jasper's hand closed tightly in a fist.

_I don't know any more Edward. Vanessa is not normal and she is not going near Alice. I am leaving. _Jasper said with dark eyes.

"I will too. As soon as I get through Bella." I said and climbed into my car with Jasper and Emmett.

* * *

Bella POV

"_The Cullens are closing in on us_." Nessie said inaudible to the human ears as soon as I entered the cafeteria.

"_You would be right. The hate in Rosalie's eyes weren't there only for killing Emmett. They perceive us to be a threat and when vampires fear…_" My sentence didn't need completion.

Nessie sighed looking down.

"Your food." The waiter said winking at me and placing the cake in front of us.

"_Do you think if dad were here, he would help us. Protect us?_" Nessie asked with tears dripping out of her eyes.

My chest squeezed in painful tremors but I kept quiet. "_I am not the best mother and I am certainly not a dad. But…I know that he's the most unfortunate vampire on the planet._" I said in a small voice. "_I don't know anything about your dad Nessie. But if there's something I know, it's that he would be stupid not to love you. And I am so sorry for not being everything you needed._"

"_I love you Mom. There's nothing that I don't love about you. You are the best but I can't help but blame my dad. He's the reason you suffer this fate. His fault that you are hunted. It's his fault that you got that goddamn scar!_" She shrieked. Not in human volume but for a vampire.

I shrugged trying to keep the climate light. "_I don't blame him at all. If he weren't there, then you wouldn't be here. And right now, you are the only thing that allows me to get myself out there, to be a doctor, to make myself better. And better. To be something other than a killer._" I smiled.

"_You deserve so much better Mom._" She said wiping her eyes.

"_I guess. Maybe I do. I also deserve the right to make decisions for myself. So one stupid thought in your head, and you are grounded._" I threatened at the silent turn of wheels in her head. "_Now eat up quick._"


	7. A New Visitor

Bella POV

Nessie had learnt her code words.

Redhead – Newborn Army

Volt – Volturi

Yellow – Cullens

I had fought two newborn battles. Still, the possibility of a newborn battle seemed unlikely. The Volturi were very much after us. For more than a century. The Cullens were very much a threat now. Nessie and I kept track of each other scents. Luckily Nessie was hard to keep track of. Her scent was confusing. But for I had spent my entire vampire life with her, it wasn't difficult for me. One call. One word. And I would be there.

She had gone home now but here was I lying on the meadow floor looking above. Nessie's question had gotten to me though. If her dad were here, would he care about us? Would he love us? Or was I nothing to him? Maybe. If he did care, I wouldn't be this alone. I must have been a pathetic little human. I must have been nothing to him. But, did he know that he was a father? I wouldn't know how to look for him anyway. I had no idea how he looked like. I remembered nothing about him. I still am pathetic. The stars at least made me see points and reasons.

No, I did not like this fate. Yes, I loved Nessie more than anything. Then, why did my chest hurt? Why was it that it longed for something more? Something much more? Or maybe it was just the pain from the realizations. But I did have parents didn't I? I shut my eyes for that moment drowning in the endless sea of darkness. It was quite hard to stay above the surface all the time. At that point, I felt the breeze carry the scent of two vampires above me. I made sure to keep my emotions the way it was. It smelt of Jasper and Edward. Telepath and the mind reader. They would be approximately fifteen meters behind me. I focused my ears to hear their vampire whispers. The conversation would be one sided considering one was a mind reader.

"Why is she in so much pain?" I heard Edward's frantic whisper laced with worry. What harm could I cause if I were in pain? Why was he worrying then? At that point, I was hit by the scent of another vampire. This one wasn't any familiar. At that point, my senses were on high alert. I got up on my feet instantly and scanned my surroundings. The scent hit me from a distance. I closed my eyes and blindly ran focusing my senses in reaching it. I didn't hit any tree for I'd trained myself that way. As the scent neared I slowed down and opened my eyes. There in a clearing stood a blonde pretty vampire. One that I'd never seen before. She looked a little confused. I approached her at a human pace and stopped within a few feet distance. She lifted her head and I was met by golden eyes.

"A Denali?" I asked amused.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"The only other vegetarian coven apart from the Cullens. The Denalis." I said simply. "I do my homework."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Hazel Kingston. May I ask what has you so lost?" I asked.

"My friend passed by from here. I haven't heard from him from some time. I do not understand what to do." She said sadly. "I can't even find a trail."

"What was his name if you don't mind me asking?" I asked. "I carry a certain knowledge about vampire geography."

"Laurent." She answered. "Do you know him?"

"I am afraid that he is very much dead." I answered.

"What?" She screeched. "You are lying!"

"No. I'm not. He created a newborn army and attacked a certain small coven for an unknown tryst he harbored against them seventy-nine years back." I narrated.

"Well. Where is he now?" She asked her voice shrill.

"The coven destroyed the entire army." I answered emphasizing on 'entire'.

"You are lying!" She screeched again. "How do you know that? How have no proof?"

"I lit the match." I said.

Her eyes glazed a me in shock. "You killed him?" My silence was enough for her. She rushed towards me in vampire speed. I grasped her neck and slammed her down.

"His eyes were red. He wanted to destroy me. I had no choice!" I said loudly and firmly. Her face was twisted in pain. "I harbored no ill towards him." I said firmly.

"You are lying. He was comfortable with the vegetarian diet!" She cried without tears.

"Well. I was not comfortable in killing him and an army that he created. And you might as well join him if you think he deserves to be avenged. I don't want to kill you and I won't unless you choose otherwise." I said and got up lifting her from the ground. I was hit by the scent by the scent of Edward and Jasper. I had outrun them. I made sure to show my genuine concern as to how they were following me. They had heard part of our conversation. The vampire girl must have smelt it too for she turned along with me to see the uninvited vampires.

"Laurent attacked you?" Jasper asked looking at me. Silence was my answer. He gazed in my eyes searching for truth. The vampire girl ran away in agony. Jasper looked at both of us and nodded disappearing behind her.

"With a newborn army?" Edward asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the anger evident behind my politeness. "Do you really think it wise to follow me around?"

"We're not following you." Edward lied fluently.

"And I am not a vampire." I said sarcastically.

"And do you think it wise to roam around an inhuman creature?" He asked the anger evident in his eyes.

"Her name is Nessie! What do you want?" I asked all hints of politeness gone.

"Why do you have to attract so much danger? You shouldn't be roaming around with this creature. Nessie! Whatever."

"What makes you think you have a monopoly over me Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Look. Nessie is not normal." He started.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked irritation seeping in my voice.

"She practically said that she'd kill Alice if we tried anything!" He yelled.

"Because that is how I trained her to be if she sensed a threat!" I answered loudly. "A normal vampire would laugh the seriousness off but the one who plans something is the one who heads on straightforward with insecurities broken. Just like you." I finished with the venom evident in my voice. "She is a lot smarter than you think Edward and I don't sense any threat from you but I don't understand what you want." I said loudly. "What is it?"

"Do you not remember anything from your human life?" He asked. I was shocked for a moment. Too shocked to react. "Do you not or is this an act?"

"I don't have to answer you and your stupid questions Edward. Because that does not answer my question. What do you want?" I asked.


	8. When All Walls Close

Bella POV

At this point I heard my phone ping. I quickly checked the message. "911. YELLOW!" Blared out my phone. This was a trick. It was all a trick. How could I have been this stupid? I looked at the Cullen kid with a murderous glare and ran like the wind back to my house my dead heart clenching with worry.

"NESSIE!" I panted as I made the run. She had to be okay. She had to be. I could smell Emmett's and Rosalie's scent from the house.

"I don't want any trouble." Nessie's voice came firmly and calmly. Good. She was stalling. I was quiet in my movements. I just hoped that I had outrun Edward. It was my last chance.

"What do you want with her?" Emmett's voice asked Nessie.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered. I could hear the smugness in her voice. It was only a matter of time before they caught onto my scent.

"Don't pretend like you don't know whatever you are." Rosalie's sneer came.

"My name is Vanessa. I don't think that should be too hard for your pretty little head to pronounce." Nessie replied sweetly. Rosalie growled and lashed at my Nessie. I latched in through the wall catching Rosalie in the air and clashed through three walls before landing outside. Before I could do any damage, Emmett's strong hands surrounded me. But who said Ness wasn't free. She grabbed Rosalie before she could make a run for it. Emmett was on the ground under my foot in a matter of seconds. Rosalie was stuck in Nessie's tight grip.

"Gotcha." Nessie smirked. "Do we finish them Mom?"

"No. This coven doesn't particularly strike me as a violent type. Besides they were interrogating you dear. They wanted information." I explained.

"Yeah and they seem to have a wedge against me." Nessie speculated.

"A couple of Kingston's pancakes ought to insert some sense into them. What'd you say?" I chuckled. Something unexpectedly landed in front of me. I focused my eyes quickly knowing Emmett was out of my grasp. Nessie wouldn't be able to handle herself for long. In front of my eyes laid Edward's face only our foreheads touching. His breath fanned across my face. It was at that unfortunate moment that I even looked at him clearly. His hair like flame fanned across his face in bronze streaks. His eyes were yellow, topaz in color. Although the same as mine, his held a feeling I hadn't seen in anyone but mine. His hand cupped my cheek. A warm feeling rushed to my gut.

"Remember me. Please." He begged in his velvet voice.

"You tricked me." I stated bluntly.

"No." He said exasperated. But I pushed him away. I didn't need this. However, by the time I looked up, the entire coven was here. Entire Coven. Emmett and Jasper holding an exasperated Nessie. That Denali girl was there too.

"Leave her. You have no idea who you're dealing with." I warned.

"Exactly why I called the Volturi." The Denali said smugly. Everyone's heads turned towards her. Horror pulsed my chest. "Turns out they were here in Seattle. Going to take them two minutes to get over here." Nessie froze in fear. I torpedoed towards her captors and freed Nessie.

"_Run Nessie. Go over water. You have everything you need. Don't look back._" I ordered in Sanskrit.

"_No. I won't leave you Mother._" She said firmly.

"_Vanessa. They won't think twice before tearing you apart. You know me. I have wiped out Newborn Armies. But I can't fight when you are there too. Go somewhere. You got passports. Money. Safe houses and everything. You know how to contact me when you reach your destination! GO!_" I said pushing her away as she landed on the ground. My heart clenched at looking at the tears streaming down her face.

"_But!_" She tried to argue but the look in my face silenced her because she disappeared in a puff of air.

"I love you." I breathed lightly. Nessie might not have heard it but she knew.

"Well. Well. Look who we have here." Aro's voice came from behind me. I turned around with a small smile on my face. Emmett and Jasper were still trying to recover from the impact. Edward was trying to approach me for some whacko reason but Alice held them. Aro walked towards me or rather the Cullens considering they were standing right in front of me. Caius and Marcus were behind him but didn't follow.

"Indeed Aro. Considering the last time we met, this seems to be like a significant improvement." I smiled like Aro. I had adapted to his exterior. I knew what lay beneath his exterior and so did he.

"Of course. Of course. Who could've forgotten our little mishap?" Aro chuckled looking back to see Marcus and Caius on either side. Glaring daggers at me.

"I think it was far from little don't you think?" I asked chuckling.

"Yes. Considering the last time, you managed to kill two of our most powerful guards." He recalled.

"And is it revenge I see in your eyes?" I asked. "Because in my opinion that would be stupid."

"Yes. Indeed. But you know my resources too Hazel Kingston. I can find out your precious little daughter in a flick. You think you can save her?" He asked.

"I will do anything and everything in my power to protect her. And I don't think you should really threaten her if you so clearly remember what I did the last time." I smirked. "I don't suppose you want to end up like Jane or Alec." I spoke loudly with a grin on my face stepping back to address his little army.

"Your own mate left you didn't he?" He asked with a malicious grin on his face. "The latter is clearly a half blood."

"Wow Aro. I never pegged you as so smart." I chuckled. "But if you are so interested in learning about this donor, you should very well confirm your facts. He wasn't my mate. He was merely an animal like you. A creature without purpose or heart. A creature, that I am happy I do not remember. And I know that he suffers every day compensating for the fate he left me in. Because that's all he deserves. Pain and torture." I smiled widely countering his question.

He looked at me with a cold stare. "You can either surrender yourself and your daughter and we will go easy on you or you can die a slow agonizing death." He spat at me.

"Over my dead body." I said. And that's when hell broke lose.


	9. Hell Doesn't Cover It

Bella POV

Felix pounced on me first. Considering he was the muscle guy. And considering Aro was afraid of me. I knew he was scared. I was too. But not for me.

"You think you're strong enough to protect your daughter alone?" Aro asked while Felix and I fought. He grabbed my neck along the same time I saw another Volturi coming in front of me with the speed of light. I hauled myself upwards and ended up beheading the vampire with a kick on the head. I latched on to Felix's head and attempted to behead him but he was tougher than an average. Not tougher than me though.

"I prefer walking alone. And in my opinion, I think I have done a mighty fine job." I answered back as I finally beheaded Felix when a vampire jumped on me in attempt to subdue me but I deflected it on Felix's body. "And…make that three Aro. Looks like you got another one." I smirked holding up Felix's head by the hair. Aro looked at me with stern eyes. "So. How's it going to be Aro? Is it gonna be just you and your army? Or are you taking the Cullens down with you?" Aro turned around to look at the Cullens. Edward like an idiot was being restrained by Jasper and Emmett. Esme, Alice and Carlisle looked conflicted and unsure what to do. Rosalie looked mad. Like crazy mad at Aro. For heaven's sake, I had never seen a family so weird. If they were with the Volturi, why in the world was Edward growling at Aro? And if they weren't with the Volturi, why were they even there? Like I said, weird coven.

"My friends. Do you want to join hands with me and fight against what clearly is a threat to our kind!?" Aro's voice boomed addressing the entire group of vampires. "We have all seen what this vampire is capable of. We do not know what her daughter is capable of for she is neither human nor a vampire." But she is so much more than you. And that's all I could ever wish for. I kept my face passive without a flicker of fear. I had been outnumbered various times in my life. "Do you really think such a monstrosity should be allowed to exist with our kind?" Aro seemed pleased with the attention he was getting. He turned to me with a malicious smile. "Do you have anything to say Hazel?"

I smiled right back at him. "I walk alone." I answered firmly. People we trust carry the power to betray us.

Aro shook his head at me as if in disappointment and turned back to the crowd. "Come forward my friends. Those who wish to fight this demon." Aro prompted. The entire Volturi army stepped forward as did the Denali. Everyone but the Cullens. Aro eyed them skeptically. "And what about you Carlisle?"

"I choose to stand by Hazel." He said without hesitation. My eyes narrowed in on the blonde vampire. Why in the world would he take my side? Unless he knew he would die if he stayed with the Volturi.

Aro looked quite surprised as well. "And what about the rest of your coven?"

"I'll stand by Hazel." Emmett said firmly.

"I'll stand by Hazel." "I'll stand by Hazel." "I'll stand by Hazel." "I'll stand by Hazel." "I'll stand by Hazel." The entire coven followed.

Aro eyed them with careful eyes. "Very well." That's when war followed. I ripped away. Tore through. Every vampire in the clearing. I wanted to save Aro and Caius for the last. From the corner of my eye, I could see the Cullens fighting too. Huh. I understood that they were with me. But why were they so devoted to it? They chose to be with me because they knew I'd win. And they wanted to live. Aro watched me through fear stricken eyes as I massacred his little army. I focused my attention back on slaughtering his minions. It took me seventeen minutes to finish the war. My overalls were badly damaged and I had ended up with yet another scar on my neck where Felix had held me. He must have dug his nails in me because it stung.

Aro looked at me with a passive grace. His eyes were hollow. He was angry. But he also knew he was defeated. "How does it feel now?" I asked with an evil grin on my face. "I must confess I believed you to be smarter than this. But you're a fool. You wasted your entire army over nothing." I spat on face for I was barely inches away from him. "Nothing." I repeated. He closed his eyes not bothering to wipe the venom. When his eyes opened, they were pitch black. He lunged at me. I don't know how far away his force too me but it was quite far. He was too quick. By the time I recovered from the impact, he had sunk his fangs in my throat. I growled in a surge of panic and struggled violently. Guess I shouldn't have provoked the old guy. My struggles were futile against him because I couldn't move. My hands were taped down with my legs. It must have been Caius and Irina. Marcus didn't fight. "You'll never get her." I promised with a hoarse croak. He simply blinked his eyes at me humoring me but I didn't give him the satisfaction. I grinned at him even when pain was the only thing in my mind. It would be over anytime now. I couldn't see anything anymore. I thought that the pain would stop. It didn't.

* * *

Edward POV

The army was huge. I couldn't reach Bella. I couldn't even see her. I could only concentrate on saving my butt. It felt like time had stopped and the war was endless. Bella was right. It was all I deserved. Pain and suffering. For decades I wished that I had done something. Anything. Apart from leaving her. But no. I couldn't change the past. I could only bear the pain that came with the consequences of my choice. I had uttered the blackest of blasphemies when I said that I didn't want her. Want. It didn't cover it in the slightest. I needed her. Yeah. That sounded better but it wasn't enough. I guess it was what it was. Something I had no power to express in words. I never knew I was capable of feeling such a thing. It was utmost panic. I needed to get to Bella or I'd die with this pain. It was what I deserved though. I wanted to fall at her feet and beg her to remember me. To forgive me. But I couldn't. There were too many vampires. I wanted to leap through the crowd. Destroy everything that stood between her and me. It wasn't easy. It was like everything conspired against us. Even my choices. I was met with a growl of a vampire in front of me. The latter leapt towards me and grabbed me by the throat.

I had a daughter. Vanessa Kingston. I knew where I'd seen those eyes before. They were mine. When I was human.

"_Edward." My mother's frail face stared back at me._

"_You seem upset mother." I remarked looking at her._

"_Your father's assistant was just here." She said vaguely._

"_What did he have to say?" I asked not sure why'd that make her upset? Instead of answering, she broke down on the floor sobbing. My instincts kicked in along with immense worry for her. I held her by the shoulders, and practically lifted her up. I put an arm around her to take her to her bedroom. As I passed by the fireplace, I saw my reflection staring back at me from the mirror right above it. My face were pink with the flow of blood and my eyes were green._

I ripped out the vampire's head with a force and got back on my feet knowing that I was gonna do everything in my power to make things right.


	10. Confessions

Bella POV

I don't really recall being out. I wouldn't really call it being out. More like paralyzed with pain. I didn't scream or cry though. It seemed fruitless and useless. There was a small sense of victory in the back of my head. I do not know what happened but I knew that Aro's army was no more and even if Aro got to her, Nessie could easily kill him. And it all seemed pointless. She was miles away. Waiting for me to answer her messages which I probably wouldn't be able to. She would know. And she would move on like I told her to decades ago. We had always had contingency plans. But they carried little hope of me getting away alive. That was a new one. I was dead wasn't I? It was one of the few times I gave thought to me. I think I do want to know how my human life was like. As of this moment I was perfectly happy to think of it as one where I had a mother and a father that loved me for whatever I was and that it wasn't my fault that Nessie's father left me. Perhaps he wasn't in the world anymore. Perhaps he didn't want me anymore. Perhaps he never really loved me. But for now, he did love me no matter how ugly I was. No matter how unworthy I was. No matter what I was. And he passed away. And if he were here, he would've loved Nessie no matter what. I let myself float there in the pain thinking of the impossible because I needed some sort of consolation. It's easier to make yourself a bad person to explain everything. And that is a fact. The pounding in my head increased. The pain was lessening slowly leaving behind the echo of the burning pounding.

"Bella." A hoarse croak reached my ears. Bella? Where was I? I couldn't make out who was speaking. My vision felt too blurred to make out anything. No. Someone was here. And I didn't know who it was. I couldn't be in a more vulnerable position. I couldn't bear to know that I, Hazel Kinston, who had cheated death uncountable times had allowed herself to die with such vulnerability. No. It wasn't even that. Maybe it was that I had just cheated death so many times that the mere thought of me dying…like this seemed mundane. Repellent would be a better word. Nessie deserved better. With a spurge of strength and will, I slowly lifted my upper half up in a sitting position. God if it wasn't excruciating. "Bella?" The voice had taken a higher pitch and I could make out the panic in the voice. I focused my vision. I was sitting on something soft. Bed. I got off slowly and stood on my feet using every bit of my strength to stay up. "Carlisle!" The voice shrieked. Carlisle. The vampire doctor. Did he join hands with Aro? Was the voice afraid that I'd kill him? Did they think I'd tell them where Nessie was? No way in hell. I could make out ever so panicked Edward standing in front of me with his knees bent cautiously to catch or subdue me whatever. "Bella?" He questioned. My face must have looked void of any emotion.

"You'll never find her." I challenged in barely a whisper. That's when strength gave way and I collapsed. This time, I stopped thinking. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. I clutched my fists to my chest and shrank in a small ball.

I waited patiently blocking everything. The burning gradually shrank into nothing after what seemed like a very long time. I untangled myself from my own web of arms. I touched my neck feeling the new scar. The line was thick like the one on my face. I sighed noiselessly. I tightened my coat buttons. It was quite tattered but not too much. I turned my head slightly to see none other than Edward looking at me with careful yet unafraid eyes.

"There's a difference between bravery and foolishness you know?" I said sucking in a breath and getting off the bed. "Taking on a task as such as this." I stated. "You are naïve."

"Are you feeling better?" He questioned.

"Drop the act. Cullen. You are a good liar. Always have been, I suppose." I said politely.

He looked down for a moment. I couldn't believe how vulnerable he was letting himself be. "I don't really know what you think I am. I also know you don't trust me…but if possible, please believe me when I say that I am not going to hurt you or Nessie." He said and at that moment his eyes looked so sincere that I almost believed him. Almost. I sat on my bed chuckling.

"Oh Edward. They always want something from me. It's either that or they want to harm us. Nobody cares. Nobody gives a shit about anyone but themselves. And I am not ashamed to admit that I am hardly any different. I am probably worse."

"You are right. I really don't give a damn about anyone but my family." He smiled lightly.

"He admits it." I say smiling.

"Aro's dead. So is the rest of his army." He said straightforward. I didn't react.

"That's a relief." I said neutrally. "Who did the deed?"

"I did." He said without blinking. I believed him. I mean the guy was nuts but I still knew that he wasn't just messing.

"And I assume you brought me here for…?" I ask a silent question.

"…heal." He finished.

"Because you…?"

"I…I fell in love with a very special person once. Someone who held more power over me than anyone could possibly imagine. She was human though." He said. "I didn't- I didn't know what to do. She was human and I am a monster. I didn't deserve her. She was also my…singer." He dropped the bomb.

"What?" I questioned a bit out of it. "She was your singer? Did you kill her?"

"No. That would be like suicide. But something did happen though. Jasper lost his control and she very nearly died. It was her eighteenth birthday. She got away with a stitch but it felt like a last straw. That night, I spent the most amazing and wonderful day of my life with her. And the next day, I took a walk with her in the local forest and there I told her the blackest of blasphemies… I basically told her that I didn't love her and that I didn't want her. And that she was just a distraction. And she believed me at once." He gave a small chuckle but without humor. "The thousands of times I had told her that I loved her were suddenly didn't carry any value. I really thought it would take me weeks, months possibly to convince her that…I didn't love her and there she stood before me…barely, mind that…pleading-no begging me to not do this. To not break her heart. She gave me everything, her heart, her soul, her body and I just threw it all away saying I…didn't want it. And yet when I asked her to promise me one thing, she answered without any hesitation. 'Anything'. That's what she said. And I told her that for the sake of her father, not to do anything stupid. And I left."

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" I said but this time, my words didn't sound like a rude comment just a scold of stupidity as a friend.

"I am." He smiled softly. "I came back a year after unable to stay away but she wasn't there anymore. Apparently, she just stopped living. Her father had to remind her to take each bite of food. She did her school work like a robot and at school sat in our empty place in the cafeteria during lunch break. She did her school work like a robot and other times just looked out of her window without moving for hours. Her father woke up to her screams at night. He tried to send to send her back to her mother but she didn't listen. Her father even considered a mental hospital. And one day she just ran away. They found her truck in the middle of nowhere. There was so much blood around it all. They clarified that she couldn't possibly have survived. And that was my way of keeping her safe."

"I'm sorry." I slowly moved towards him and wrapped my arms around his clenched self. He seemed to have left his strained self and hugged me back tightly, freely sobbing tearlessly.


	11. The Truth And Reckoning

Bella POV

"I understand you. I don't agree with your actions but I understand it. When I woke up after my transformation, I didn't have the slightest clue how it was going to be like. I felt more helpless than anyone could have possibly imagine. I, a bloodthirsty newborn with a half-human kid in the midst of those who wanted to do terrible things. And there was a moment when I lit a campfire and stood in front of it for hours contemplating if I should just step in it and get it over with. I had no one. And then, I had to face those green eyes blinking back at me in my arms when I wanted nothing more than to kill her and take her blood." I recalled. "There was this redhead who brought an entire army to do what? I don't know but I knew it wasn't anything nice. I hid Nessie somewhere in a hollow tree. I stood in front of her, all muddy, dragged away by some newborns and she said. "He didn't love you, did he? He just left you here. Alone. Knowing I would have come and take care of you. You are useless to me now. And you'll die knowing that." I looked down biting my bottom lip for once. I broke the silence after a few moments. "I just want to tell you that I know what helplessness feels like. But you have people to help you through it. And perhaps, she was the love of your life and you will never find another like her. But that's just a statement, isn't it? I understand what I am saying. Nessie is irreplaceable. She is all I have cared about since I came into this life. You have had parents, sisters and brothers willing to stand by you. It has been years Edward. And there is nothing wrong with the word trying. Trying to be better. For her. Because the way you speak of her, I think it's safe to say that she would want better of you than sulking in a corner acting like a fucked-up idiot."

"I know." He said quietly after a moment.

"Then do something about it." I said pressing the tip of my forefinger to his chest. He took a step back.

"I will. And I am gonna start by saying that Victoria was wrong. I love you more than anything in this world Bella." He said seriously. The dude was more than fucked up. Who the hell says something like that after a confession so deep?

"You are going nuts again aren't you?" I asked tired of this. Just when I thought he was being sensible.

"Your name is Bella Swan. You are from Forks." He said slipping his hand inside his pocket. I step back unsure of what he was up to. He draws out a photograph and holds it out to me. I take it swiftly to look at it.

It's a photograph of him with a girl. I caress the image of the girl. She looks like me. And she doesn't. There is no scar, no hints of anxiousness on her face and her eyes are brown. She is standing there, amidst a forest looking at Edward's eyes, and in that moment, he looks content. His face is out in a heartbreaking smile as they both look at each other.

I hear a footstep and I step back immediately but I lose my balance as my leg hits something and I fall down on my back and I scramble back. Edward comes beside me instantly holding out one hand and wraps an arm around my waist. I can't get myself to move that easily.

"You're lying." I stated barely in a whisper.

"Am I?" He asked. "You know I'm not."

"No. It's not real." I said my voice firmer now. "I don't deserve…" I couldn't even put a word to it. I waved my hand gesturing towards everything. "I gave up everything. Everything in my life. I don't deserve this. I mean being a vampire is just a magnified image of a human. I am pathetic I know that. But whatever I did in my previous life does not matter. It doesn't matter now. What matters is my choice and my decisions in the life I know off. I raised a good person. I know that. And I am far from weak and a monster because there's nothing wrong with defending yourself. I don't believe you. Because even if this is hell, then then go on saying how miserable, pathetic excuse I am and if this is heaven then, this is not what makes me happy but if there exists the slightest possibility that this is real, then Edward. Go. To. Hell. And fuck yourself." I spoke the last few words gravely staring down at him. He drew in a ragged breath himself. "You are a pathetic excuse for a vampire. Pity that the Volturi isn't here to end your miserable existence. And I prefer to watch you destroy yourself by your bantering." I chuckled not sure where these words were coming out from and ran off. Not without a clue where I was heading.

What had I just done?

* * *

Edward POV

I expected to feel pain. Hurt. Imagine my surprise when I realized what I felt. It was nothing. It was like someone just took everything away from me. Everything. And there was nothing except the echo of emptiness. And I deserved every last bit of it.


	12. Past and Peace

Bella POV

I was sitting at the edge of a cliff somewhere in Washington. I had no clue where though.

Was my name really Bella?

"Bella." I spoke. It sounded foreign. I didn't recognize it. It didn't seem the least bit familiar to me. "Bella." I said again. Still not ringing a bell. It was a pretty name though. Italian. Meant something I wasn't but it was still very good to know about that part of my life.

"_Who are you?" asked the red eyed vampire in the black cloak._

"_It's hazy." I replied unsure. It was. My mind was scrambled from thirst to defend to caring for the little child in my arms._

"_Haze you say?" He asked. The latter had misunderstood._

"_Hazel." I said making it up._

"_Where did you find that child?" He asked pointing at my baby._

"_Who are you?" I asked not caring to answer back._

"_Who am I, need not concern you." He said with raised brows._

"_Well then, where I found this child, need not concern you either." I replied. Just then, a little blonde female vampire approached him. She too, was red-eyed dressed in black clothes._

"_Ah. Sister dear. Care to do the honors?" The male asked with a devil's smile._

_The little girl smirked at me, and whispered one word. "Pain." I frowned, confused about the little girl's actions._

"_Sister?" The male questioned._

_The girl's eyes were still on me though. She was glaring at me. Was she trying the 'if looks could kill' thing? I am pretty sure that THAT wasn't real. She hurled towards me in a leap. I was momentarily panicked but I managed grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on the ground while Nessie clung onto my back. The little girl was momentarily shocked and I smashed my foot on her neck pulling her neck with all I had. I was still new to this killing thing. But when I heard the sickening crunch and found that girl's head being held by its hair in my fist, I knew she was dead. The male howled and I some black smoke being leaked out of his hands. It was slow but the smoke was darker than anything I'd ever seen. I tried to make a run for it but two vampires appeared behind me grabbing my arms. I struggled but it was useless. The black smoke was nearing but just as it came within a meter's distance of me, it went right by me, as if there were a tiny dome, covering me._

"_This is not possible." One of the vampire holding me said. I knew I had caught them off guard. Nessie was still clinging to me and I broke free of the grip, I moved behind them. The dome moved with me and they were exposed. To the smoke. They seemed to be struck in a trance like state. I didn't wait for a second and incapacitated them both. They didn't even flinch as I tore off their heads. And as the smoke dissolved into thin air, the male vampire stood his ground, stunned out of his wits. I got the feeling he had tried everything up in his bag of tricks. I charged towards him unafraid now._

Alec and Jane. As I learned later on. The ones I'd killed after two years of being in this life.

I was holding a letter that I had retrieved from a mail box north of Forks across the town. It was our thing. Last time it was East direction. The nearest town in the Eastern direction across the one we were living in. This time it was North. An anti - clockwise rotation. The letter was to be stuck with tape under the opening of a post box with a few drops of shape shifter's blood sprayed on it to erase trace. There I held the letter holding the address of the place which held the real clue to Nessie's location. I know. Real messy and thin. But it was better this way. We had had a couple of close calls.

I could smell another vampire in the clearing. Just not sure what he was doing here after everything I'd said.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I said without looking back. He didn't move.

"I'm fairly confident that I deserved what you said earlier. And more." Edward replied.

"I understand why you did what you did." I said. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "I said I understood, not that I agreed, Edward. The truth is that I have been looking after Nessie for so long that I never gave a damn about what I wanted and what I needed. And I know you had my best interest but now, after so many years of struggle there is no need for me to watch my every move anymore. The Volturi is no more. Nessie is safe. I am sure I loved you very much when I was human. I am sure that I still would if I gave you a chance to know me in this life and you me. But I am not sure I want to. I believe what you say Edward but let's be honest, I don't know if it's true what you say about loving me. And even if it were, I can't. I won't…" I corrected myself. "…live with a man who feels the need to make my choices for me. If it were up to you Edward, I'd be dead. Nessie would be dead. And you'd just go and kill yourself in a spree. I don't need that in my life. I need you to be in this together with me. Your choices did this to me. Made me into this. I refuse to be with you because I need someone who respects my choices, decisions and opinions despite what it feels like to him. You are not that someone." It was then I turned around and looked at him in the eye. He had been looking down but lifted his head up instantly as soon as he heard me move. We looked at each other in the eye for a few moments. "For what it's worth, thank you for telling me about my human past. And for saving my life. We have friends in common. When you feel that you can be respectful enough of me and Vanessa, you 'll know where to find me." I smiled lightly but it didn't touch my eyes.

"I understand." He said with a light nod. "Thank you to you as well."

"What for?" I asked.

"Giving me a reason to live." He said smiling lightly but it didn't touch his eyes either. He meant what he said though. "I will try to reign over that side of my nature because knowing myself, I am not sure if even I could allow myself to be near you or your daughter."

"Our daughter." I corrected.

"I am not sure I have been the dad of the year here." He said. "Much less century." He corrected himself.

"I think you could be." I said.

"Goodbye Bella." He said without moving.

"Hazel." I said. "I think I'll be Hazel."

"Well then. Goodbye Hazel." He smiled.

"Goodbye Edward." I smiled too and ran away into the woods with the letter in my arms.


End file.
